A Shot From Me to You
by Devil'sBlade
Summary: "But nee-sama, Rikkai is number one in Japan." Akaya gave a confident smile. "Senpai-tachi can help me become number one in Japan, and Yukimura-buchou helps me. I'm grateful for having them." He replied proudly. What Akaya didn't know was that Akira interpreted his words as, "Nee-sama, senpai-tachi loves me, and I love them, especially Yukimura-buchou."
1. A Shot of Hatred

**Yes, I know I should be focusing on thinking of an Epilogue in MTHE, but I just couldn't help but do this, or else it might disappear to oblivion.**

**So this follows My Tragedy's Happy Ending verse, so yeah.**

**And I hope you guys will like this one too. **

**Review? Please?**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Prince of Tennis**

* * *

The dining area was filled with three persons. A woman with dark hair, green eyes and a fine posture sat in the middle, peacefully having her meal. On her right is a much younger lady, with a long straight hair, some short strands framing her face, and a striking resemblance with the woman in the middle.

Green blazer neatly worn, necktie securely tied around her neck, blouse buttoned and tucked in the green skirt. A hand reached for the porcelain cup filled with green tea.

"Akira, I hope you won't be fighting with Akaya's friends." The matriarch of the household said with a worried smile on her face.

Akira glanced at her mother and then to the younger boy across her. Though they have a year gap in their age, one would see the difference in their maturity. Akaya, unlike his older sister, tend to still be reminded that his necktie shouldn't be worn in such a way, and however right he thinks that he tied it, Akira would always end up tying it in a finer way and in a tighter knot.

"They're not his _friends_, okaa-sama, they're his _senpai_." Akira corrected her mother before taking a sip on her green tea. When she was done, she rose from her seat and grabbed her things. "_We'll_ be going ahead, okaa-sama." One glance at Akaya and he knew that he should be going as well.

"We're going, okaa-sama!" Akaya declared as he grabbed his things and rushed out of the dining area to catch up with Akira. It was a wonder, really, how she can walk fast despite being an archer.

O~O~O

Another tennis ball hit the abused training wall of the tennis club. Mura-buchou told him to train using this method to enhance the strength of his attacks, and so that he could boost his stamina. And since Mura-buchou told him, he'd do so.

If Akaya were to choose between Akira and Yukimura-buchou, he'd rather die than face their wrath. During his first year, he developed this other side of him that makes his eyes go bloody red and his skin becomes unbelievably scarlet. At times, Akira and Akaya play tennis, and that particular time, Akaya's head met the ground and when he rose, Devil Akaya appeared. He recovered quickly, remembering that it was just a silly game that his sister initiated so he returned to him being him. But then, there was one casualty... her sister fainted right there.

Apparently since then, Akira hated the whole tennis team.

And since then, she'd been convincing him to quit tennis and just join the archery club.

Remembering the sudden memory makes him feel bad for his sister.

"_Then just enrol to another school. Rikkai's tennis club is not healthy for you!" Akira demanded._

"_But nee-sama, Rikkai is number one in Japan." Akaya gave a confident smile. "Senpai-tachi can help me become number one in Japan, and Yukimura-buchou helps me. I'm grateful for having them." He replied proudly._

What Akaya didn't know was that Akira interpreted his words as,

"Nee-sama, senpai-tachi loves me, and I love them, especially Yukimura-buchou."

And what he didn't know was that every time he says _senpai-tachi_, her mind would only register one person. Yukimura Seiichi.

O~O~O

During her first year, Kirihara Akira had a secret crush on Yukimura Seiichi, the Child of God. He was so cool, talented and good looking. _Was._ That was when they didn't turn her precious (not to mention naïve) little brother into a literal devil.

Though they may not be like one of those siblings that is so close to the extent that they would share a room, or bathe together, or eat together, Akira can proudly say that they are close with each other.

Both of them would walk together going to school, or going at home. Whenever they have the chance, they would eat lunch together, or play tennis or practice archery together. Akira tried her best to learn every single lesson and remember them by heart so that when the time comes that her little brother would approach her, she could assist him in every possible way. And if possible, once she graduated college, she'd be in charge of him, and she'd pave a way for his bright future.

And their bond strengthened when Akira entered middle school. Akaya had a hard time in English since he was in elementary(which perplexed Akira since their father works overseas and this made her more determined to teach him on the subject but then again… Akaya is Akaya) and as a kind nee-san, she'd help him with his homework, and she'd supervise him in his other subjects as well. She would watch every single match of Akaya and always, always praise him whenever another trophy was placed in his room, and he in turn would watch her matches and cheer from the crowd whenever she hit the bull's eye.

But after two months of his middle school, everything seemed to change. Akira was in her second year then. He told her that he'd be walking home along with his senpai-tachi (Yukimura walks home with them at times), and Mura-buchou already helped him with his assignments so no need for her assistance. And he would also be absent in some of her practices in _kyudo_ because they have a scheduled practice, being a regular and all. She has archery lessons outside school, so she just joined the art club, so that she would have more time with her sport. But she would compromise just so she could watch Akaya's match for that day, even if it means that she would rush to the courts wearing her archery attire.

"Did you hear?"

"What?"

"Yukimura-sama recovered from his illness."

There is it again, girls and Yukimura Seiichi. And what's with the –sama?

"That's great isn't it?"

No , it's not, Akira thought but she knew better than to speak out her thoughts.

Akaya was crying for almost a whole week when Yukimura hadn't talked to them when he was in the hospital. The news about him being sick and can't play tennis and all was shocking, and if one would ask Akira, she would just stay quiet about it.

A part of her was happy about it, but of course, being a former fangirl of the said boy and a human being with some feelings actually existing within her system, also made her feel devastated and guilty.

As she glanced at the tennis courts across her classroom, a glare found its way to her face. She rose from her seat, slightly pushing her chair back, and left the classroom. She forgot her ball pen in her locker.

Her hands slid open the sliding door of her classroom.

"Ne, Akira-chan!" Yuki, a close friend of hers called with a grin plastered on her face. "Have you heard? Yukimura-sama will go to school today!" She shouted enthusiastically.

Akira banged close the door of her classroom, surprising every one.

A silver head blinked as he passed by her classroom. "Akira, where are you going, puri?" He asked.

Akira smiled. "I kind of forgot my ball pen in my locker. I'll just see you around Niou." She replied, before she slightly raised her hand to wave at him and headed for the stairs. _All because of Yukimura!_ She thought.

And the funny thing about her is that she has formed some sort of friendship with Niou Masaharu. But then again, she just claims that she hates the tennis club, but no she doesn't.

Because she hates Yukimura Seiichi, the captain of the tennis club. And funny, how something as simple as having ran out of paper to having a storm in the country is always Yukimura's fault… in the girl's perspective.

"I hate him!" She took a seat across Niou, eyes burning with hatred as she stared at her quiz paper.

Niou watched with amusement at how disappointed she was with the result of her quiz. Sooner or later she'd blame her four wrong answers to their captain. "Yo!" He greeted in return.

"How can you manage to be with the most despicable man in the world?!"

Ah, there it is again, there usual conversation starter. Two years ago, he had caught her squealing in the roof top as she watched Yukimura take down three of their senpai. She was a closet fangirl. Until Akaya declared his respect for Yukimura Seiichi's team in which she interpreted as his love for the said man.

O~O~O

Yukimura wanted to have lunch with the regulars. This was to celebrate for his recovery, and of course, he wanted to spend some time with them. The Nationals could wait for the moment.

Marui seemed to be enjoying the food.

Niou tricked Akaya into getting the poor boy's bento without him noticing it.

Yagyuu and Sanada only remained silent.

Jackal watched over Marui's diet, and told him to eat some vegetables as well.

Yanagi was writing something on his notebook, and Yukimura doesn't want to know.

Ah, everything seemed to be peaceful and quiet. Just like before Yukimura fought for his dream and survived the disease. The only one missing is his cousin who Marui and Niou like to tease.

His little sister made sure that he'd have his favorite meal for lunch every day, it seemed. He was glad to be back at home, and not in that four-walled hospital room.

He remembered, Akaya has an older sister. He also heard from Yanagi that his sister is also a third year, just like them. But he never met her. And it seems that she isn't interested in any of the tennis club regulars, because there are those people that would take the opportunity to get closer to the regular of their choice.

And speaking of older sister, his cousin is like one to him, though she's only older by 3 months.

"That's just mean, Niou-senpai!" Akaya whined.

Yukimura laughed. It seems like he noticed just now.

"It's your-"

Akaya suddenly disappeared behind the metal door that was banged open by a girl that Yukimura was sure he just met. She has a long black hair tied in a ponytail, green eyes and tainted cheeks. She was panting heavily, as though she ran from the first floor towards the roof top.

An admirer perhaps?

She's in for a surprise if Akaya recovers from the attack.

Yukimura turned to his teammates, to inquire if one of them knows the girl. Marui and Jackal gasped, surprise overpowering words from coming out of their mouth.

"Tarundoru!" Sanada muttered, disapprovingly shaking his head at Akaya.

Yagyuu adjusted his glasses, mouth hung agape.

Yanagi returned to writing.

Niou, surprisingly for Yukimura, wasn't smirking or seeing this amusing, at all. His eyes widened a bit, mouth slightly open.

The girl then surveyed the area, as if she was looking for something.

"Akaya said that he'd have lunch with you? Where is he?" She asked, a hand on her hip while the other held a nicely wrapped bento box. "Our lunch got mixed up." Her eyes narrowed upon locking gaze with Yukimura.

"Akira," Niou raised his hand, index finger pointing at the door behind the girl.

Yukimura raised a brow. Seems like they know each other.

Akira closed the door, revealing Akaya whom she hit when she banged it open.

He looked up, eyes red, skin turning to an equal shade.

She blanched, hands dropping the bento box . "A-Akaya?"

Akaya recognized the voice. He blinked. "Nee-san?"

Yukimura only smiled. How sweet of her! But it wasn't sweet anymore when she turned to him, his smile was responded by a glare and an accusatory finger.

O~O~O

Akira was sure that she had everything set for Akaya's lunch. She, at times, prepares lunch for both of them, though their mother already told her not to since she can take good care of their lunch.

But no, being the older sister, she thinks that it's her responsibility to take good care of her little brother.

And making lunch for him is no exemption.

So that morning, when she was sorting out their meal, Akaya told her that he'd have lunch with Mura-buchou (and his senpai), and everything just got mixed up. To her irritation, she just randomly paired up both boxes and didn't check them.

So when lunch time came, horror struck her when she found out that both her bento boxes were filled with rice. And she didn't want to see Yukimura Seiichi, but her brother might die of hunger, so she had no choice.

To her desire to make it quick and easy, she ran from her classroom, to the tennis club room (because she thought that they would have their lunch there), to the roof top.

She's an archer, and she takes pride in her good eyesight and stable hands. But there's one big hole in her stamina, which she always tries to improve. But running from the tennis club room to the roof top was just tiring.

When she reached the roof top, the metal door was left ajar. And the first thing that came to view was Yukimura's smiling face.

Akira caught up her breath, green orbs still gazing at Yukimura's gentle smile. A blush found its way to her cheeks. It has been a while since she last saw him, two years ago? Besides, there are times in which she would simply avoid him. But then, looking at his face, he became more mature, more handsome, and-

Akira shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking about those things. No, he isn't handsome, he's the most despicable person in the world, and all those girls who seemed to adore him are blind. And no, she's not admiring him. In fact, she's one of those girls that are close to extinction, because most of the girls in the student population are turning into tennis club fan girling zombies.

So to her irritation, she banged open the door, panting. Her heart was beating loudly against her chest. Years ago, this might be due to the fact that she's facing Yukimura Seiichi, Child of God. But now, it's nowhere near admiration or love… it's pure rage. And nervousness, and irritation, and fear.

It seems that they weren't expecting someone outside the tennis club. Akira surveyed her surroundings.

Most of them were surprised, but Yagyuu Hiroshi tried to offer a smile. _Tried._ Because judging by the way his lips twitch, there seems to be something wrong. But for her, whenever something is wrong, she'd always point it to Yukimura.

"Akira," That was when Akira was enlightened by what seemed to be wrong.

She turned around, closing the door. She gasped when she finally have a good view of what she had done. Akaya was there, eyes turning to bloody red ones, fury and rage evident in his features. But he turned back to normal when he realized it was her.

"Nee-san?"

Akira couldn't hear the words he said. She couldn't say anything, or even get a hold of anything she's holding. She didn't know what to do, and she unconsciously dropped the bento box, but her mind only processed one thing.

Yukimura Seiichi.

If it weren't for him, she wouldn't bang open the door. If it weren't for him she wouldn't hit her precious little brother with a _freaking metal door!_ If it weren't for him-

Just then, she decided to settle it once and for all.

She turned to Yukimura who was smiling. The nerve he got! Eyes narrowed in a glare, lips pursed. She was blushing, face turning to dangerous shades of red. "I-" She stuttered but she found courage. "It's all your fault!" She finally shouted. If it weren't for the fact that she was standing in front of Yukimura's minions, she would have smiled proudly at herself for finally saying it, but her instinct told her to run.

And run she did.

* * *

**Kyudo=Archery, and apparently in Japan middle schoolers aren't allowed such sport since it's dangerous.**

**So what do you guys think? I'd like to know your thoughts about this. **

**Review?**


	2. A Shot of Conclusion

**Yeah, this one is rewritten, sorry about my mistake last time.**

**I do hope you'll like this though.**

**I don't own PoT.**

**Review?**

* * *

Yukimura wasn't one to take some accusation seriously. In fact, when Akaya-kun's sister pointed a finger at him and told him it was his fault, he wanted to laugh. Just so he could mess with the girl. But then she ran away as if someone would throw a javelin at her heart.

But then again, Sanada's stare _might _have made her have a run for it.

Marui and Jackal will just shrug it off.

Niou would probably tease the girl, since both have some sort of bond, whatsoever.

Akaya, well, though he may seem to be a devil in the courts, and at times his devil mode activates if he was hit by surprise, he is far from being a devil outside the realms of tennis. In fact, he is just like a cute little boy with a curious mind. Besides, the girl from a while ago is his precious nee-san.

Yagyuu, well he's a gentleman, he wouldn't do anything that may harm the girl. He _may _talk to her about the incident if matters got worse.

And Yanagi probably put that in his data book.

A chuckle escaped Yukimura's lips.

The metal door opened once again, this time not as harsh as how it was opened the previous minute.

Akaya, learning from his experience, made a fine distance between himself and the door, just to make sure he wouldn't get hit again.

Everyone's attention turned to the same person. The girl who is supposedly Akaya's nee-san returned back.

They half expected her to hurl something at Yukimura, but she only glared at him. It really puzzles him, because surely, he hasn't done anything to her. In fact, they just met a few minutes ago.

She then turned to the other members with a sweet smile, hand rubbing the back of her head. She then clasped her hands in front of her, like a well-mannered lady, and bowed in front of them. "Sorry for the intrusion." She said to them, except for Yukimura. It was as if she came with a sweet smile and politely handed Akaya's bento, without any casualties at all. And then she returned inside, and closed the door.

"What was that all about?" Marui asked, hands clasped behind his head.

Niou could only chuckle.

O~O~O

Akira felt proud of herself for finally saying it to him. Because he was really getting on her nerves.

And that apology was meant for the vice-captain and to the other regulars, and she'd rather die than apologize to Yukimura.

So when she got home from training, she went to her room, feeling happy but with a little feeling in her stomach that makes her uncomfortable. And no, that wasn't guilt for accusing him something that some part of her knew that it was her fault. Because that's just partly her fault, thank you very much. If she were really guilty, then it's because she hit her precious little brother with that freaking door.

She got up when she heard three knocks on her door.

"Young miss, the master is on the line." The maid politely said.

Akira got up and left her room to have some talk with her father.

Though the Kirihara weren't that vastly, and dirty rich as that of the Atobe's, they are a well off family. Akira's father works overseas and earns more than enough for the family. Ever since Akira entered middle school, her mother trusted her to take care of Akaya, so she returned to her work, just so she wouldn't be bored doing nothing at home.

If one would ask Akira, there are a lot of career options for her. She may not be that good when it comes to most sports, and she isn't very competitive when it comes to academic matters, as long as her standards are met. And by standards, that means that she has to be part of the top ten students of her grade.

This is because she has long accepted the fact that she is the first child of the family. And aside from being the unconsciously paranoid older sister, there is another reason why she wants to maintain her academic standing up.

"Otou-sama?" She held tightly on the receiver, eyes gazing at the beige wall.

"_Sorry I just called. How's okaa-sama and Akaya?"_ It has been a while since she last heard the voice of her father.

"Mom's currently at work, and Akaya is still at school. He has extra training since the Nationals are coming." She answered.

The man from the other line only chuckled. _"How are you Akira? Are you still working hard?"_

Last year, she only made it to fifth place, unlike in her first year where she was able to at least get the third place. Though she kept telling herself that it was enough since it is hard, in a school like Rikkai, to reach the top ten, somehow disappointment is still lurking within her.

"Yes, father."

O~O~O

Akaya made another serve, the yellow ball bouncing harshly on the other side of the courts. He panted, hands on his knees.

"Yosh! That's all for today!" Yukimura dismissed them, with a satisfied smile on his face.

Sanada had expected Marui to be the first one to get out of the courts, followed by Jackal since the red head was giddy about this newly opened sweet shop near the train station. Niou might stay for a bit to mess with the still eager Akaya who would still be practicing.

But for some reasons unknown, Akaya was the first one to get out of the courts, rushing to the dressing rooms with his things in tow. "Thank you, buchou!" He shouted, without even bothering to look back.

Yukimura blinked, wondering why he was the first one to leave. He turned to Niou who seemed to be surprised as well, with some sort of wig within his grasps. He might imitate Sanada again and trick Akaya to some few extra laps, perhaps?

Yukimura chuckled, shrugging it off. Maybe it was urgent, and Akaya has the right to do whatever he wants after practice.

Akaya hurriedly closed the metal gate of their house and jogged to the front door, hands fishing for the keys in his pocket. He opened the front door, banging it open.

"Akaya?" Akira blinked. "I thought you still have practice." Her brows furrowed.

"No, we were dismissed early," Akaya answered. "But that aside, nee-san, are you all right?" He asked, dropping his bag on the floor, leaning a bit, intently waiting for his nee-san's answer. "You ran away a while ago."

Akira's eye twitched, the scene of what happened during lunch time playing back in her head.

"Besides, you left your bento box with me a while ago and you were nowhere to be found." Akaya paused a bit. "I got worried." He continued, eyes reflecting honesty within them. Though at times, his sister is a bit… well all the time she may be controlling, Akaya wasn't taking it as a big deal. Because, his nee-san would only say, and doesn't force him to do the things she wants.

A smile adorned Akira's face. "Welcome home, Akaya."

O~O~O

Yukimura walked by the corridors of the third year. He forgot his math notebook in his locker. He wasn't expecting to see one of his teammates to be around at that time, since the break is about to be over.

But when he turned to the corner, he saw Niou's silver hair, back facing him. Ah, the trickster playing tricks on someone, hm?

"Thanks Masaharu. You really saved me." The familiar voice said. Yukimura's eyes narrowed as he remembered the girl who accused him of being responsible for Akaya's-

He'd rather forget the unpleasant incident.

"It's no big deal, Akaya's onee-san." Niou chuckled, voice laced with amusement.

And for the next few days, Yukimura found out the same routine between Niou and Akaya's onee-san. That she keeps on forgetting some stuff, and Niou somehow lends her some of his stuff. For example, he caught glimpse of Niou's book being handed to her. That's just unfair, considering that he, too needed it.

"Thanks, Masaharu." She would say, as if nothing was wrong with the constant borrowing. It wasn't as if borrowing things from a friend is bad.

So, Yukimura wasn't pleased with Akaya's onee-san, anymore. He wasn't amused at all.

O~O~O

Akira waited by the wall beside the door of Niou's classroom. A sigh escaped her lips as she stared at the floor. The door opened, revealing the silver head trickster with an apologetic grin plastered on his face, book in tow.

"Here you go," Niou handed the book, with Akira's initials on the cover.

"Thanks Niou." Akira only said, eyes scanning the pages. She always tends to be doing that, scanning the things that she needed to review before break time is over.

Then she looked up, "Well-"

"Sorry about giving the things I borrowed this late." Of course, as a trickster as he may be, Niou Masaharu isn't the type to bail out on people. Besides, he does well in the said subject, but because he doesn't need any book to understand it, he tends to forget to bring it to school.

Akira would just laugh at him, and then volunteers on lending him the book, on the condition that he'd return it within the day. But, tennis practice ends later than usual, nowadays. Rikkai will remain as the number one in Japan, and in order to do so, extra training hours is needed to make sure of their victory. And Akira tends to disappear whenever classes are over.

"Nah, it's fine." Akira shrugged. "I have my reliable notes with me, so I can still study at home."

"Yeah, our practices are extended in time for the Nationals." Niou informed, unsure if her hatred for Yukimura will be the topic of their conversation again.

"Akaya is also going home later than usual too." Akira only responded. "Well, see you at lunch, Masaharu."

And she left.

Niou was surprised since he was anticipating something like,

"Akaya is going home later than usual too. Yukimura is destroying his future. Exams are coming up,"

Or

"Yukimura is just seducing you guys into being his slaves. He'll control your minds and hearts using tennis and he'll make you part of his puppet collection. Akaya's future is at risk here!"

Or something like

"I can't believe you too became one of his tennis minions, turning girls of my age into fangirling zombies! Snap out of it, he's just seducing you," With the desperate tone in her voice, that Niou is always fond of.

When Niou went to their usual spot at the cafeteria, he found Akira with a pile of books on her right side while her lunch was on her left, which seemed to be forgotten.

He took a peek on what she was writing. She didn't notice his presence since she was preoccupied at the moment. She's solving a problem set given again.

Ah right, exams are fast approaching. And Akira, being her, means that she'd study two weeks prior to the exam date. She's always working hard.

For Akaya, perhaps?

Niou sat across her, a playful smirk present on his face. It's only proper to make his presence known. Even Atobe Keigo desires for the attention of people, and especially someone he knows.

Besides, Akira still hasn't greeted him yet.

He grabbed Akira's pencil, successfully removing it within her grasps. The green eyed girl looked up, only to be poked on her forehead by Niou's other hand.

"Hi, Masaharu." Akira said as she gritted her teeth. Her glare was responded by a playful, teasing smile. And she sighed.

"Puri~" Ah, there it is, his catch phrase.

The smile was short lived, however, when Akira lightly hit Niou on his head using her book. And yes, there are also perks of having the same subject teacher. "You'll need it." She only said to him and he nodded, understanding what that meant.

"Thanks,"

Ah, it's that time of the year again when Akira never rants about Yukimura-buchou's existence. It's that time of the year when Akira never blames Yukimura-buchou about anything as simple as cockroaches having those wings to fly around one's room and land to wherever it likes. It's that time of the year again when Akira greets him normally and not some "I hate him," or "I lost my appetite because of him," or "Curse that Yukimura Seiichi," or something like that.

O~O~O

Akira didn't really want to pass by the courts or go to the courts. Simply because she doesn't want to see Yukimura Seiichi, commanding the first years as if he is some sort of _god_, him wearing the yellow shirt, jersey hanging on his shoulder, eyes observing every single regulars while they practice. The thought of it alone irritates her.

But then, Yoshida-sensei saw her. Didn't she know that she has Archery lessons outside school?

Probably not.

So when she saw Akira inside the faculty to pass the papers that her literature teacher asked her to collect, Yoshida-sensei asked her if she could give some papers to the captain of the tennis club.

She tried to refuse, but Yoshida-sensei was being persistent.

Because out of all the girls that entered the faculty that day, whom she could ask to run an errand, Akira was the only one who can get in the courts without squealing or fainting with just the thought of handing something to Yukimura Seiichi.

And when she caught sight of the exponentially growing crowd of girls outside the fence of the tennis courts, she was convinced that all of the girls of the student body, except for her, turned into some sort of tennis club fangirling zombies.

So when Akira approached Yukimura, Niou stopped stretching and watched as the scene unfolds. Because even the trickster was convinced, with the crowd of girls increasing every day and doing nothing but squeal with one simple gesture as wiping one's sweat of his forehead, that those flocking outside the safety of their fence are squealing zombies.

And Akaya, well he stopped running towards the net, thinking that it was his tightrope walking, and instead focused his gaze on Akira who approached Yukimura with a sense of civility.

Akaya knew too well of his sister's hatred for his buchou. And he knew the reason behind. Besides, no matter how much he explains it to her, in her sister's untwisted, twisted mind, Yukimura is the reason behind all of the bad things happening to her.

If Yukimura's cousin just knew about it, all hell will break loose.

Because like Akira, Yukimura-buchou's cousin, has some untwisted, twisted mind. And because Akaya interacts with his sister on a daily basis, those two opposing words used consecutively do make sense.

"Why is nee-san-" Before Akaya knew it, the yellow ball hit him on the head, Marui gasped, not really anticipating that Akaya would let his eyes out of the ball.

"Akaya!" Marui dropped his racket, gum popping, and rushed towards the other side of the court to aid his kohai whom he just hit.

Sanada could feel another headache erupting again. There's this whole crowd of girls that never failed to miss watching the tennis club practice. They practically push one another just so they could have a good view of the regulars, especially at the well known Yukimura Seiichi, Child of God. Just how that Atobe could tame those uncontrollable, untameable, zombies slash fangirls in his school with just a single freaking snap, is a big mystery for him.

And there's this accident with Akaya.

Yukimura, nodding in complete understanding, held out his hand to reach for the papers that Akaya's nee-san told him that needed to be signed by him. But when Marui cried out Akaya's name, she practically dropped everything including herself (why, she tripped on her own foot in panic). She got up immediately, ignoring (or she just missed) Yukimura's helping hand, and rushed towards Akaya.

"Akaya!" Akira cried in horror, seeing that her little brother was hit on his head. Surely, if this keeps up, then he might one day snap and be a devil himself, hm?

Akaya got up, wiping dirt off his face. He gasped upon seeing his sister approaching him, eyes filled with anger and worry. "Nee-san?"

She stopped when Marui was the first one to get to him first. Just when her foot touched the white line on the ground, she regained her composure and turned around, and decided otherwise on interfering with their practice.

Yukimura picked the folder, eyes still glued on to Akaya's older sister. Whatever reason that may be, she didn't continue to enter the courts further. It was a mystery for him, really. Sapphire orbs watched as the green eyes girl approached her.

Niou took a step, hesitating whether or not he would interfere with this one. No one knows what she might do to their buchou, seeing that Akaya is hurt. Heck, his instinct told him to save Marui from her, but for whatever reason, she seemed to leave him alone. Lucky red head.

No one, _no one,_ not even the kindest person in the whole world, can get away from Akira's wrath if they ever hurt Akaya.

"Please give that to Yoshida-sensei tomorrow at noon. She's expecting it." With that, she left the tennis courts.

Yukimura might have found her interesting, really. If it weren't for the fact that she saw how irresponsible she is.


	3. A Shot of Revenge

**So yeah, I have rewritten Chapter 2, if you guys noticed. I hope you did.**

**Here's chapter 3, hope you guys will like it. **

**I don't own PoT. Just Akira and the plot.**

**Reply to Anonymous Review**

**Ritsu~ Oh sorry about that. I do hope that you would like this chapter as well. **

**Oh and those who subscribed, and those who put this story in their favorite list, I thank you.**

* * *

The results of the exam were posted on the bulletin board. Akira woke up very early just so she could be one of the first persons to personally see the results of the exam. She wasn't able to get some good night rest that night because she was nervous.

It's not like she was nervous because she wasn't able to make enough preparations, it's because she doesn't know what her standing is, that's why she's nervous. A lot of questions popped inside her head, and the what ifs came playing inside her imaginative mind.

She took a step at the front gate, eyes drifting towards the crowd of people who seemed to be early as well. Right, most of them were athletes that are also preparing for their very special events. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. But then, she could feel her body shook. Every step numbed her, made her heart beat faster than usual. She wiped the sweat on her forehead.

"I guess I should look at it later." Akira turned to the entrance of the building, but only stayed in place.

"Oh, Akaya's nee-san!" A familiar voice called. "Are you also here to see the results?" Akira whipped her head to the side, mouth slightly open. The red head from yesterday is early as well. He wore his yellow shirt and white shorts. A regular as well. He was smiling at her. "You know, you-"

Niou came from behind, a smirk adorning his lips. Either that smirk meant that he got a better grade or he's just messing with her. "Better luck next time, puri~" The silver head pointed the board behind him with his thumb. Oh how that smirk radiated his confidence!

Akira's eyes widened. She slightly pushed aside Marui and ran towards the crowd of students. She managed to finally get in front to get a better view of her score.

_3. Kirihara Akira_

A bright smile appeared on her lips. She didn't bother looking at who are the ones ahead of her, as long as she's satisfied with the results. She stayed there, simply staring at her name, secretly proud of herself.

The crowd decreased, and increased. Some left immediately upon seeing the result. Others just passed by. Some, like her stayed but only for a couple of minutes and left.

"You shouldn't stay there all day, Akira." A silver head stood beside her. His eyes met with hers, a smirk adorning his face. "Classes are about to start."

Akira nodded and grabbed her bag. Niou could only chuckle. "Yeah, we better go inside."

O~O~O

Morning practice starts at six-thirty am. Niou usually starts training around that time. He started doing some laps around the court before jogging around the school. Yukimura gave this schedule to him so he could enhance his stamina. And for a nice warm up as well.

He then stopped when he saw the teacher posted the results in the bulletin board. Some of the athletes and those with club activities already flocked around the board to see the results.

Niou wasn't the competitive type when it comes to academics. He isn't the type to study until his eyes cannot take in all the information. Sometimes he slacks off during test days. But despite that, he can gain an above average rating without even trying hard. That's just how he is.

So, when he approached the board, he didn't search for his name. No, because he expects it to be far from her. He slacked off in one of the exams, and ended up having a lower score than usual. So he searched for her name.

A chuckle escaped his lips. Of course, she's expected to be at the top list. She has been working hard after all.

"Oi, Niou!" Marui also came along with Jackal to see the results of the exam.

"Piyo~"

"I guess I made it. I'm a genius after all." Marui casually put his arms behind his head, a small grin appeared on his face.

Jackal seemed to be satisfied.

Niou then searched for his name, since he bothered making his way towards the front. Well, at least he got the twelveth place in his grade. He was about to return to the courts when Marui suddenly ran towards the opposite direction.

"Oh, Akaya's nee-san!" The silver head suddenly decided to stay for a while. An amused smirk appeared on his face as he caught sight of Akira, back facing him in an attempt to run away again. "You know, you-"

Niou decided to have some fun. "Better luck next time, puri~"

Akira wasn't the type to be easily fooled by Niou's tricks, unlike Akaya. She may not be a girl who is always full of strategies but, she always think things before acting upon them. She's not the type to overthink things… That except for three things.

One is when it comes to Akaya.

Two when it comes to Yukimura Seiichi's relationship with Akaya. All logic seemed to be lost when it comes to him. And she overthink things.

And three, when it comes to her academic standing. She's a paranoid person whenever the results come out.

And then, with those words, Akira suddenly jogged passed them, and surprisingly found a way to get to the front. Niou smirked. Just a few seconds ago she almost ran away like a coward, but with just a little taunt, she was like a predator speeding up for its prey.

Niou shrugged and left for the courts. Training is still in session and if he doesn't return soon, Sanada might give him a hundred laps as punishment. The sudden memory of him giving Akaya a hundred laps when he impersonated Sanada a year ago played inside his head.

Though he told Akira that it was him who did that, she seemed to be mad at Sanada for the whole week. But then again, it somehow diverted to Yukimura a year after. And speaking of his buchou, he just entered the courts, observing the speed of most of the first years. He knew that he ought to be in the courts.

They were dismissed an hour later. The other members of the tennis club proceeded inside the locker room to change to their school uniform.

Niou opened his own locker which is stuffed not only with his school uniform and a spare shirt, but also with a lot of wigs and accessories. Then he observed the area, eyes particularly looking for the youngest regular among them. It has been a while since he played with their cute Akaya-kun. A trick wouldn't hurt a bit.

"Darn, the results are out again."

Niou ignored the ramblings coming from the other members. He was busying himself on thinking who would be the lucky person that he would impersonate.

"Yeah, everyone seems to be avoiding the board when I passed by." Another said, trying his best to keep his voice in a hushed tone. The locker room might be big enough to accommodate a lot of people but the voices tend to echo back.

"You're kidding, right? I saw this girl who has been standing there for like an hour." His companion said. "It's weird. She's been staring at the list for like an hour now. Can't she find her name or something?"

Niou's hand withdrew from his locker. He locked it, grabbed his book bag and headed out. He can play with Akaya some other time.

Yagyuu adjusted his glasses, eyes catching a glimpse of Niou's reflection from the mirror he had placed on his locker. Surprisingly he left ahead of them first. "That's odd," He muttered turning to the door that was shut close.

"What's wrong, senpai?" Akaya asked, somehow having this suddenly relieved feeling in his chest.

"No nothing," Yagyuu only answered. Perhaps Niou got bored tricking Akaya and found a new target.

And Niou, purposely let Yagyuu see him from his mirror. He even waved goodbye at Marui, just so they would think things. If he couldn't trick Akaya at the moment, at least he could have fun with other people.

He went back to the front gates, and his eyes spotted a girl with long black hair tied in a high ponytail standing in front of the board, bag leaning on her legs. "Puri~" He muttered in amusement before walking towards her.

"You shouldn't stay there all day, Akira." He stopped beside her, their gazes met. An amused smirk adorned his lips. She returned it with a grin. It seems like she's happier than usual. "Classes are about to start."

"Yeah, we better go inside." Akira grabbed her bag and walked ahead of Niou. He only nodded in approval.

Niou glanced back at the list where her name was. He laughed.

The first placer's name was just run by a black permanent marker.

If only he thought of doing that to her name a few minutes before she came, his quota of tricking her within the month and receiving a priceless reaction would be met. Yukimura-buchou wouldn't like the sight of this.

O~O~O

Yukimura forgot to see the result of their exams in the front yard that morning. Before he proceeds to the cafeteria to buy his meal, he decided that he would visit the board first. Practice seemed to be going according to plan this morning.

He turned to corner where he bumped someone in the shoulder. He whipped his head to the side, lips curving up in a smile. His gaze softened.

A group of three girls were loitering in the corridor, it seemed. "I'm sorry, miss." The girl he bumped has her back facing him. The other two seemed to recognize him judging by the way they smile at him.

"Kira-chan, look!" One of them shook her shoulder and pointed at the blue haired tennis captain.

The other girl beamed happily at him. "You are-" Her gaze met with his but then, his eyes drifted to someone else.

Yukimura's eyes drifted to the girl whom he bumped. Green eyes glared back at him. Ah, it's Akaya's onee-san. "I'm sorry about that, Kirihara-san"

Akira's face suddenly flushed. She opened her mouth to say something, anything. She shook her head, fists clenching and unclenching.

"Kira-chan, what's wrong?" One of her friends asked, brows furrowing at her unusual actions.

Akira didn't hear what her friend said. What only seemed to register in her head as of the moment is Yukimura Seiichi standing in front of her with a serious expression on his face. It was as if his eyes were daring her to tell anything that is similar to pen, marker, ink. Oh how guilt would attack one's mind!

Yukimura's smile vanished when the girl suddenly flinched and began with some gestures that were foreign to him. Funny, how every person outside the realms of tennis seems to surprise him. At first, when he apologized to someone they seem to be speechless and say that it was fine. And something like that continued. But now, a whole new level of non-verbal communication seemed to be happening here. He couldn't quite decipher what the message is behind those actions.

Akira finally took in a deep breath and regained her composure. She leaned her hands on her knees, trying to catch up her breath.

Yukimura almost leaned towards her in worry. Can one simple bump on the shoulder give her a heart attack? Most likely not. He bent forward, the smile returning to his face.

Akira looked up, gaze meeting with his. Her eyes narrowed. "I-"

Yukimura slightly tilted his head to the side, waiting for her next words.

"It wasn't me!" She shouted and ran, yet again.

Yukimura's eyes followed her retreating form, and he laughed. He shrugged it off and headed out of the building.

He met Sanada halfway the board and they both take a look at the results.

Sanada found it unbelievable that Yukimura's name wasn't on the list. But then, when he whipped his head to his companion, he suddenly took a step back.

Yukimura was smiling, but that wasn't a serene, and amused one. It was a smile filled with irritation. His eyes glowed with unspoken anger as he stared at the thick black line that covered his name, and his overall score. And then he laughed that gentle laugh of his which wasn't so gentle at all. Somehow, the anger in his eyes subsided, replaced with that amused glint his usually sapphire orbs possess.

"So that's what it's about." Yukimura only muttered, walking pass Sanada and towards the cafeteria.

Sanada only blinked in confusion, eyes travelling back and forth from the broad dark line on the list and to Yukimura's descending back. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Most students nowadays are insane. _Insane!_ Yes, because not only there are dangerously waiting predators outside the 20 foot fence watching their practice inside the courts every day, but also, there are those that would extract their vengeance by cancelling out a person's name on the list whenever they see it.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Review?**


	4. A Shot of String

**Yeah, slow update. Sorry,exams are up. College is killing a person slowly. **

**I don't own Prince of Tennis. **

**Oh yeah, I'll reply to your reviews soon (to those I haven't replied) **

* * *

It was around noon that Saturday when Akira went home. Her arts club isn't like one of those athletic clubs where they should strictly attend the practices on Saturdays. In fact, she doesn't need to go to school on Saturdays except when she wants to study until her brain gets tired. Her Saturdays is dedicated to her advanced archery lessons for the whole middle school. After middle school, she could officially compete in the nationals and she can make a name of her own. Rikkai Dai is after all a school of such talented athletes.

"I'm home!" She exclaimed as she closed the front door and put her shoes in the shoe rack. She knew that Akaya isn't home until six in the evening. He's a regular after all. And as a big sister, she's proud of him. Really, but then, there's this Yukimura Seiichi as his captain and everything seemed to be so wrong in his world.

Because trouble seemed to attract Akaya every time Yukimura is in the picture. Like when…

Well, Akira couldn't really give a concrete example, but there's this feeling that Yukimura's always the one responsible for this.

She went down the dining area after changing her clothes to a pair of pajamas and a cow-printed shirt. She intends to stay in her room throughout the day with one thing in mind… Study.

_Nee-san, Okaa-san!_

The writing seemed to be hurried, Akira noted. But a smile formed on her lips. How sweet of him! Always thinking of nee-san first before anything else.

_We'll be having dinner at Jackal-senpai's ramen house. All the regulars are coming. Please eat without me. –Akaya_

The kanji still has errors within them, but after two years of focused tutoring, he improved. Akira is proud of that. This is after all one of the duties of a caring onee-sama.

O~O~O

Akaya made it a point to always write nee-san first, because he knew too well how she'd react with this, even though her rival is her mother. When Akira was in second year high school, all hatred for Yukimura bloomed inside her, she would burst in his room with tears when he didn't tell her some changes in his daily routine for that day. And when he didn't put to whom the letter was addressed, Akira only assumed that it is for her mother, and not for her, at all. That day, she hid Akaya's tennis racket so that he can't go to practice. And then Niou-senpai turned to Sanada fukubuchou without him knowing and then he was given-

Akaya suddenly shivered at the sudden memory.

"What's wrong, Akaya?" Marui asked, stopping when he noticed that he was falling behind the group. Normally, he would be behind Yukimura, just so Niou couldn't trick him.

"No, nothing senpai. I just remembered something." Akaya answered, catching up to them.

And so, they entered the Ramen house filled with a lot of people. Jackal's father was cooking another bunch of noodles in that big pot while some of the helpers serve the orders in tables, each holding a tray with four ramen cups.

Rush hour doesn't seem to slow them down, it seemed.

O~O~O

That Monday, Akira secretly headed to the high school buildings. She ignored the glances of the upper years and tried her best to walk straight towards the archery training dojo. It's not like she was looking for trouble or anything, but she got excited that morning when she heard from Ran that the principal will go to the archery dojo and watch the captain of the club with the regulars shot.

So, her stubbornness led her to the high school division's dojo. That, however, it wasn't only her that came to watch as well. There are some from other clubs and other students that seemed not to participate in any club activities as well. She was far from the seeing the upperclassmen train. There were other students who were earlier than her, and they tend to be much, much taller than her. She tried to jump, just so she could take a glance at them but then, she only saw the heads of other students.

Akira took a deep breath before she squeezed in with the crowd. Finally, by some miracle, she was able to reach the front. A smile reached her lips, secretly proud of herself that they didn't even bother knowing who pushed them aside or got their rightful place at the front.

She saw the principal, shaking his head in disapproval at the captain who dropped his bow.

"Wait, sensei!" The captain, wearing his archery uniform with grace, and judging by the gloves that he wore, he is a high level archer. "There's just some sort of mistake. Just choose someone else. There are other talented archers here. Just please don't-"

The principal, giving him a glare, a hand pushing up his glasses, faced the poor captain. "It's been decided already. Last week was your chance to redeem your club."

Akira licked her lower lip, brows furrowing at the sight before them. Isn't it when the principal graces a club his presence, it meant that he was pleased at their performance? But, then the unspoken cries of pain could be felt inside the club. She suddenly found it hard to breathe.

"That's what Tokousa get when he messes with the Judo club!" A third year shouted in the midst of the murmurs. A cocky smirk present on his face.

"Tokousa all talk!" Another, from the Judo club exclaimed.

"You're no good at all Tokousa!"

The captain picked up his bow and quivers and turned his back at the crowd.

"Archery club is a loser club!"

"How hard can you shot that stick?!"

That did it. Tokousa faced them again, glaring at them.

"Practice is still ongoing. Leave the dojo!" He ordered the non members.

A second year, clad in his student uniform stepped out of the crowd. He smirked, putting a hand on his hip. "Why bother practicing? You will not compete in the tournaments until next year, captain. You weren't able to win. Archery is just a waste of effort and money. Such a low class sport shouldn't be funded by the school anymore."

First they insulted the captain, now they insulted the sport itself. The jeers coming from the crowd was just unbearable. Akira suddenly ran out of the club and headed back to her classroom, rage overwhelming her being.

How dare them!

O~O~O

Yukimura stood by the side of the courts, eyes focused on the ongoing match between Marui and Kirihara. Jackal and Niou sat on the bench behind him, getting some rest after their match.

The court gates opened. Yukimura barely glanced at the new comer. He was later than usual.

"Ten laps around the court, Hiroshi." The Child of God only ordered him, and Yagyuu, like an obedient knight, got on his feet and went on with his punishment.

Though that was a bit harsh, Yukimura had to admit, rules are rules. Besides, it was more absurd that they also have a meeting about what happened that morning with the Archery club. It was the high school division's problem.

But then, what happened to that club is something they did not deserve. A sport, in Rikkai Dai, is measured by an athlete's worth and not by the sport itself. It wasn't until the reign of the three demons that the principal gave the tennis club special attention. No matter how much they work hard, it's always the results. And most of the students seemed to belittle a club because of these so called 'results.'

Tokousa-senpai, was part of the tennis club when Yukimura just entered. He only entered the club because middle schoolers cannot play archery yet for such a sport is dangerous. Though he may not be a talented tennis player, he is a hardworking senpai. He would train extended hours so he could be in par with other members. Yukimura admired him for that.

But then, when they heard all about the loss of the archery club, all he could hear (even from the middle schoolers) are taunts and insults. No, not just for the guy, but for the sport itself.

"That's all for today, Bunta, Akaya!" The sapphire eyed boy offered one of his approving smiles at the two. "Hiroshi! Renji!"

Both men nodded and did some warm ups while they waited for the first years to clean up the court that they will use.

Yukimura gave his observations at the two and dismissed them. Marui sat beside Jackal, grabbing his own water jug. Jackal handed to him the cream puff that Marui was saving.

O~O~O

Akira straightened up, eyes focused on the red dot at the middle of the target board. She was on a kai (1) position. A week ago, she started using a yotsugake (2) because she chose a heavier bow. And she was still adjusting to it, so she practices hard every day.

She took a deep breath, calming herself. _Ignore their stares, ignore their stares. _

It was a bad idea, really. Mako-sensei wanted to see her improvement since she was very well versed in using a light weight bow. But then, her other classmates took interest in her, so they were watching behind her, making noises that she doesn't want to hear.

"Do your best, Kirihara-chan!" Mako-sensei shouted. As if that would help.

Brows furrowing, she adjusted her pull, the string a few inches behind her ear. Then, she released her hold and the arrow spun until it hit the wooden board.

There was this silence before they cheered.

Akira's eyes narrowed. It hit precisely an inch away from the red dot. She grabbed another arrow from her quiver. The crowd behind her anticipated again, and they cheered. Mako-sensei reprimanded them but to no avail.

Akira hurriedly released the arrow, her kai form not in perfect shape.

"Kirihara-chan, don't-" Mako-sensei wasn't able to finish her sentence. An agonizing cry of pain was released from the girl. He ran towards the girl who was on her knees, gripping her left arm. Then, her right hand left her left arm and touched her right ear. The string got her ear as well. She grimaced in pain. They crowded around her, as if the change of color in her skin was the most fascinating thing in the world.

Then, Akira got on her feet, because none of the other students had the sense to really, get an ice pack or call the nurse. And as if she was some famous celebrity, they all gave way for her. Just when will it register that she needed help not some sort of passage?! But then again, she's not the kind to rely on the people she doesn't know much.

Stupid, stupid, stupid string!

Before she could step inside the infirmary, they cheered for her. Complimented her and some even nudged her in the arm. Not just any arm. Her freaking bruised arm that was turning to a shade of dark violet.

Despite the fact that she enjoyed the compliments, she hurried to the infirmary.

O~O~O

Akira went to school wearing an arm warmer on her left arm. Her classmates were giving her that stare. The stare that says 'what are you? An outcast?! Hurry up and remove that thing and be one of us!' Most, after glancing at her and criticizing her choice of additional clothing, just went back to their conversation.

Ran, the girl who has paint on her fingertips again, was spacing out. No one could miss out that strikingly brunette curls that are like a lion's mane and she often complains about it being unruly but gives up after three tries of putting her hair up.

"Ran!" Akira went to her desk first and hooked her book bag on the side.

Ran, who seemed to snap out of her thoughts, stood up, hazel eyes sparkling with happiness. "Akira! Akira!" She rose up and hurriedly went to her friend. Ran's brows furrowed upon seeing the black arm warmer covering her left arm but then, her curiosity was overpowered by her happiness.

"Ya' know, yesterday, when you left for archery, I saw this café. Some sort of painting was displayed, and I thought I'd borrow it. So yeah, I borrowed it, and then I stayed up all night just to make a replica of it. It's in the art's room. I'll show it to you at lunch!"

Akira understood why she had paint on her fingertips and she could only nod in agreement at the sight of her friend, still talking about her latest masterpiece.

True enough, that lunch, Ran showed her the canvas and the original painting. She was grinning, waiting for Akira's comment. But then, she couldn't get any. Because, Akira was gaping, her mind running a lot of adjectives appropriate to describe the work.

"It's…" Akira tried to find the word but then she only smiled to finish her sentence. Because, Ran knew that she was too stunned to say anything.

The brunette put her hands behind her and hummed. "Ya' see, I made a few adjustments. The hero reminded me of Yukimura-san, so I put some of his features here."

And Akira snapped. She took a deep breath and all compliments that she was about to say were replaced with,

"It's the most horrible, ugliest, terrifying, hideous thing that you ever created!"

Just with that, Ran knew that it's perfect.

"Thanks Akira-chan!" All Akira could do was glare at her.

O~O~O

"He's the ugliest creature in this world!"

Those green eyes were just full of determination and conviction that Niou couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Come on, isn't it true?" Akira's brows furrowed, arms crossed.

"Most of the girls will say otherwise. Besides, you used to adore him." Niou responded, grabbing his chopsticks and a piece of tempura from Akira's lunch. "Piyo~"

She raised a brow, still waiting for him to agree, at least in this one.

Niou only ignored what she said.

Akira huffed. "Fine so be it." She trapped the tempura with her own chopstick just so she could retrieve it back before he could enjoy it. She won't allow him to enjoy a treat that came from her without him agreeing at least.

Niou amused himself by pulling it back effortlessly, still letting her struggle. With that, Akira pulled it, with both her hands. Still Niou wasn't the one to give up for fun's sake so he exerted more force with his pull, which made Akira drop the sticks. She was slightly pushed towards the table, arms bumping with it.

She flinched in pain, her other hand removing the arm warmer because it became so unbearably warm and painful. She rubbed it with her other hand as she blew at it, hoping that it will stop throbbing.

Niou rose from his seat, and left her. Akira ignored him. Her arm being her priority as of the moment.

A few minutes later, he returned, with a can of cold soda within his grasps. He grabbed the black cloth and wrapped it around the soda can. "Here." He said and Akira took it.

"Thanks." She said grinning. "You can have the tempura." She offered in gratitude.

Niou sat across her eyes still fixed on her injured arm.

O~O~O

Niou wasn't in the mood for practice, he decided. The red mark on Akira's arm was just something a normal archer wouldn't have in just one wrong move. Perhaps, she practiced many times only to fail? But then, she had been practicing archery for more than two years, and he knew (from what he can hear from Akaya whenever Niou asks about her) that she is more than capable of handling a two meter bow (3).

"Akaya," Niou grinned as he approached the said seaweed head, hands inside his pocket.

Akaya whipped his head to the side upon hearing his name. When he saw silver, he took two precautionary steps back, as if that could help him if ever Niou was in the mood to be a trickster. "Niou-senpai." His mouth twitched.

"Yo!" He slightly bent forward, removing a hand from his pocket to wave.

Akaya took another step back. After two years of being tricked, his instinct is to step back at least half a meter away. "Is there something wrong, senpai?"

Niou straightened up and shook his head. "I'm wondering, did Akira say something about yesterday?"

Ah, just the usual conversation about his sister.

Akaya knew that Akira and Niou have this sort of friendship that they share. How these two became close with each other, or how they met? He doesn't want to know. But then, Akaya's happy, because somehow, despite her sister's hatred for the tennis club (more like hatred for Yukimura), she actually knows someone that is his teammate.

And somehow, Akaya trusted his Niou-senpai when it comes to his sister, than any other men out there. Though, Niou isn't the most suitable choice but yeah…

"Yesterday?" Akaya tried to think about the events that occurred yesterday, starting from breakfast until he went to bed. But then, everything seemed normal about her. Normal being Akira waking him up, checking if his homework was done like some ten year old snotty kid, making sure he's ready for school, and then checking him in his classroom during her break time, and then calling him for dinner, and teaching him in his assignment. She almost… _almost, _tucked him in bed, if he didn't tell her that he's fine and he pushed her out of his room and closed the door.

"Nothing unusual happened." If one looked at those events in the eyes of this second year. Akaya answered, still keeping a fine distance between him and Niou. Just in case.

Then, he suddenly went back to smiling. "Puri~"

Akaya glanced at the courts. "Well then senpai, I'll go back to training." He pivoted and went to the opposite direction, running towards the courts as fast as possible. Because Niou-senpai is way more than Akaya could handle. Of course, Sanada fuku-buchou is another story.

"Piyo~" Niou suddenly remembered. Akira doesn't want Akaya to worry about her.

O~O~O

Niou doesn't usually ask about the thing that is happening in Akira's life. He just asks things like, 'is she still having lessons in archery' or 'did she get angry when buchou helped you in your assignment?'

Mostly their conversation doesn't even start with a question. It will be about something that Niou would like to confirm about her. Like the things that she likes (because he knew the things she dislikes) or Niou would just bring up some topic about her just so he could trick Akaya the next time.

"That's odd." Akaya said in the middle of stretching. But then, when Niou asked about her, something within Akaya stirred. Worry, perhaps? Because when the silver head asked about Akira, his gaze momentarily changed into something that is not like him. Or he just misjudged his senpai as well?

After practice, he usually goes home alone. It was this time that Marui-senpai and Jackal-senpai, together with Yukimura buchou and Sanada fuku-buchou tagged along with him.

And it was this time around that Akaya saw that familiar long black haired girl walking out of the school grounds with a brunette beside her.

His brows furrowed. "I'm going ahead, senpai, buchou." He didn't even bother waiting for their reply. Instead, he jogged pass them and shouted, "Nee-san!"

That moment, the said girl stopped and turned upon hearing the familiar voice of her little brother.

"Oh, Akaya-kun!" The brunette beside her waved at Akaya.

"Akaya? I thought you have practice." Akira's brows furrowed, being the strict sister.

"We finished early, nee-san." Akaya answered. He looked down, a finger scratching his cheek. "Nee-san, don't you have archery today?"

Akira instinctively scratched the back of her head. "No, I mean yes I have… but no I don't have. Mako-sensei gave me a free day since I got some sort of promotion." She grinned.

Akaya, just then noticed something unusual about that arm. Without a second thought, he grabbed Akira's arm and examined it.

"Ow!" Akira grimaced, feeling a shot of pain coursed through her arm at the pressure Akaya is exerting.

"Sorry!" Akaya loosened his hold. "Nee-san, you're injured!" He gave a glare at Ran. "Do you know who did this to nee-san?!" He hissed.

"Heh?! That's a rather big bruise. Where did you get it?" A red head suddenly came close to them, wrapping a hand on Akaya's shoulder. "Akaya is worried."

"Did someone hurt you nee-san?"

"We'd back Akaya up on his fight!" Marui snickered.

"Oi, Bunta!" Jackal reprimanded.

Akira gave the red head a glare. "No one's fighting who! Especially not Akaya!" She engulfed Akaya in a tight embrace. "Go fight on your own!"

"But -" Marui wasn't able to finish his sentence when Yukimura suddenly stepped forward.

"Where did you get that injury, Kirihara-san? It is not something to be bypassed." Suddenly, that voice made Akira whip her head to the side. Those sapphire eyes have some genuine concern written on his face.

"Buchou!" Akaya smiled upon seeing Yukimura. As if he could heal that bruised hand just by running his hand through her skin. Silly Akaya.

"Nothing." Akira answered, finally letting go of Akaya. "Let's go home, Akaya."

"But then, that injury-!" Oh how cute, little Akaya is being persistent.

"I got it in Archery. Let's go, Akaya." Akira gave a hurried explanation.

"But that's impossible nee-san." Akaya responded. All Akira wanted was to go away from Yukimura. "You're the best archer out there."

Though Akira liked being complimented especially if it came from Akaya, the time just wasn't right. "Accidents happen." She supplied an answer just so Akaya would agree that they'd go home. Because Akira was still having that guilty feeling from the bulletin board event. "So yeah, uhm,"

Ran raised a brow. Akira doesn't usually stutter. A smile was slowly forming on her lips. Cute Akira-chan.

"We'll be going now, Yukimura-san." Emerald eyes drifted away from his face. Akira suddenly felt her cheeks heat up.

Yukimura heaved a sigh. He knew a certain someone just like Akira, and he knew how Akaya would feel if she doesn't want to say things to him. "No, you can't just yet." He offered a kind smile.

"No?" Akira asked, uncertain if she heard it right.

"Why buchou?" Akaya innocently answered.

"I'll take you to the infirmary for that. Just to make sure." Suddenly, Yukimura grabbed Akira's uninjured arm and pulled her out of the group. "Go on ahead if you want to." He said to Marui and Jackal.

"Whoa, buchou!" Marui whistled. Jackal only smiled as he watched the two get back inside the building.

"Nee-san!" Akaya was about to follow them, if his nee-san's friend didn't grab him on his shoulder and stop him.

"Do your best, Akira-chan!" Ran shouted as she waved with a toothed smile. Oh how Akira wanted to strangle the brunette with her own hair.

* * *

**(1)Kai is a position in archery which is a full draw position**

**(2) Yotsugake is an equipment, a glove specifically used by archers who use heavier bows.**

**Review?**


	5. A Shot of Prank

**Sorry for another late update guys!**

**Happy Holidays! **

**I still don't own Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

Akira didn't mind it when Akaya saw her bruised arm.

She did mind it when _he_ saw her bruised arm.

Akira didn't mind it when Akaya pried further and insisted on going to the infirmary or a doctor for check-up.

She did mind it when _he _pried further and insisted on going to the infirmary or a doctor for check-up.

Akira didn't mind _if_ Akaya was the one who pulled her out of the gate and towards the infirmary only to find out that the nurse was gone.

She did mind it, however, when _he _insisted that they wait for the nurse.

And Akira felt her cheeks heat up. She closed her eyes, brows furrowed. Because she knew that if her eyes were open, she couldn't help but gaze at the blue haired male who sat across her. Of all people to be with at times like this it just has to be-

"Kirihara-san is an archer, right?" Yukimura's smile welcomed Akira's vision and she couldn't help but fidget uncomfortably.

A nod was his only response. And somehow, the way he tilted his head ever so slightly and the way his smile widened a bit, as if it took his interest, made her heart flutter more. "Why'd you ask?" Akira was secretly proud of herself that she did not stutter. For some reason, her heart seemed to skip a beat. And she didn't notice that she seemed to be holding her breath.

"Akaya seemed to be amazed by your skills. But that injury seemed to be the usual injury that a beginner gets." Yukimura's bluntness seemed to have an effect on Akira. He noticed that her eyes turned to a sharp glare. He couldn't help but find that amusing. Yes, because he expected it from her. And he opened the conversation with that, just so he could see how Akaya and Akira resemble each other when faced in verbal assaults.

Akira's hatred for the said man stirred. "I am practicing on a heavier bow, now." She puffed her cheeks and whipped her head to the side as she crossed her arms, like a brat. "It's an achievement and they were too noisy for me to focus, that's all." She faced him again. "My first try was considered as a success, though." She proudly said, a smirk adorning her lips.

Yukimura chuckled. Somehow, both siblings do resemble each other. Perhaps the desire to beat others is what makes her adorable. Just like Akaya (minus the bloodshot eyes, both have the same glare, and the shade of red on the skin as if his blood vessels cannot pump blood anymore). He noticed, yes.

"Yukimura-san," Akira's gaze travelled from the floor to the said man, and then back to the floor. Though she had and has been saying such foolish things about him at his back, she couldn't help but let her mind think of his qualities. Starting from the way his eyes glint in amusement, to the way his lips curve up in a smile. She shook her head to keep those thoughts away. "Why do you care for such a small injury?" She asked, blinking twice as she waited for an answer.

Yukimura's smile faltered. He could just have bypassed her, considering the fact that she blamed him when she hit her brother on the rooftop. And yes, he could have just pretended that he saw nothing, and went ahead.

He opened his mouth to say something but found it hard to reason out. Perhaps it was because a part of him wanted to help because of the pain of undergoing such complicated surgery that was a matter of life and death. Minor or not, that may lead to an incident in which that athlete may not be able to play. Rumors have it that the Seigaku captain bypassed a minor injury, so now he left his team and went to Germany.

"Kirihara-san," Yukimura finally spoke up.

Akira seemed to be curious. She gulped in anticipation.

"Onee-san!" The door slid open, revealing a panting Akaya, with Jackal, Bunta and Sanada.

O~O~O

The silver head grimaced upon seeing the bruise on Akira's arm. It became worse.

"The nurse arrived and scolded us!" Akira complained as she bit on the carrot. "If Marui-san didn't lay his sweets on the stretcher, then the nurse wouldn't have made my arm worse!"

Niou's smirk widened. Trust his teammates to make something remediable, irremediable.

"She thought that I was the one who owns that bag of sweets, and then she grabbed my arm just so I could face her!" She continued. "What is with the notion that girls like sweets? That doesn't mean men don't like it." Akira may be a refined girl at home who doesn't talk while she eats but it's a different story every time she complains about Yukimura. It just happened that Marui did something to catalyze her anger.

"Don't talk while your mouth is full." He only said as he grabbed a meat from her bento. "Piyo~"

"You know, you should find another catchphrase." Akira added. "I want to sue Marui-san." She stated flatly. "And how did Sanada-san's 'tarundurou' fit in everything that happened?"

"It's odd for Bunta to take you there. Usually, he'd say 'Jackal will do it.'" Niou twined his fingers and leaned his elbows on the table. "And fuku-buchou's phrase did fit the situation you were in."

"No, it's not Marui-san, or Jackal-san. Yukimura insisted on taking me to the infirmary." Akira said in between bites. She leaned her cheek against her hand and sighed. "Such a troublesome guy." A small smile was formed on her lips.

Niou blinked, mouth hung ajar. Whenever Yukimura was mentioned, Akira would always have a disapproving scowl on her face, and a glare. But then, this time, it has a passive expression, as if she didn't get angry at Yukimura. As if she didn't blame him in every single mistake she, herself, has done. A trick on the trickster, perhaps? Niou smirked at the thought.

Akira raised a brow. "What? Stop staring at me as if you are thinking something."

"I am thinking." Niou responded, putting a hand on his chin. Perhaps it was Marui trying out how his genius plan could deceive the trickster. Or Yagyuu. The guy is learning from him after all, so he wouldn't be surprised.

"Niou Masaharu!" Akira slammed the table with her hand, just so he could get his attention. "Stop smiling at me as if you are thinking of something weird." She, after two years and three months of being acquainted with him, learned that never trust every expression Niou wears. Always. But then, he could be read easily at times. It's another story though when he remained silent.

Niou's smile widened. A plan in mind just to make sure it wasn't a trick. "I'll walk you home, Akira." He stood up, and left her.

Akira's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to refuse. But then, it seemed that the sound wouldn't come out. Of all times to-

"Akira-chan!" Ran's red hair covered her vison.

"NO!" Akira finally answered Niou's offer. But then, the person who needed to hear that was out of sight.

O~O~O

Niou was sure that when he pranks someone, he conceals his identity. He'll only reveal it if he had played a trick on his teammates. Other than that, he makes sure that they keep on figuring out who the person that tricked them.

"Niou-kun," Ah, Yagyuu and his pleasantries. "Could you help me with my-"

The silver head only flashed him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Hiroshi, I need to do something."

Yagyuu raised a brow. "I do hope that's not tricking other people."

He only smirked as he closed his locker. "See you then, Hiroshi-kun." Before Niou could take another step, Yagyuu grabbed his shoulder.

"Niou-kun," Yagyuu's voice has some warning tone in it. His brows furrowed, eyes in dangerous slits.

"You really should stop playing tricks on other people." Jackal said, closing his own locker.

"It's a bit mean, senpai." Akaya had to admit, it's not just a bit mean.

Marui only watched as he ate his cream puff.

Niou removed Yagyuu's hand on his shoulder. He raised his arms in defeat. "Relax, it's just a date, student council president."

"Date?!" Akaya gasped.

Marui stumbled out of his seat, Jackal stared at him in shock, and Yagyuu couldn't even utter a word.

Niou had a triumphant smirk on his face. He left the club room before they could even ask him the details.

"Niou, wait-" But he was gone.

A part of him wanted to believe that it was really Akira. But then, cancelling out her bashings for Yukimura for a day was just not her. Exams weren't even approaching yet.

He paced towards the art room, smirk widening as he thought of the possibilities of her fainting when she discovers that he was serious to Akira (or whoever that was at lunch) when he said that he'd walk her home. And knowing her, if that wasn't her, she'd freak out.

If that was her and she knew that he'd come for her, well, she'd still freak out.

He slid open the door of the art room, putting up his best smile. "Yo, Akira-chan!" Of course, it would be better if he added some endearment in her name, just so people would be freaking out as well. "Shall we go home?" That, he knew, would catalyze their curiosity, and will not only leave Akira wondering, but also those present in the room as well. Of course, it would be unjust for Akira if she's the only one clueless in what was happening. So as a friend, he made it a point that the people around her would be tricked as well.

The girl with brunette hair and untameable curls could only squeal in delight while the other people inside the room gasped.

O~O~O

Akira wiped the sweat of her head, blue paint coloring the area above her left brow. She has a smile of satisfaction as she stared at the painting. Two weeks and five days worth of abstract effort.

"Yosh! Pack up guys!" Ran clapped her hands, getting the attention of the other club members. "We'll just continue this tomorrow." She put a hand on her waist.

Akira washed her used paintbrushes and put them back to her kit. She grabbed her bag and arranged her things.

The door slid open, the intruder ignored by most members.

That until…

"Yo Akira-chan!" Akira knew that voice. She whipped her head towards the door, eyes wide, mouth agape. "Shall we go home?" He continued with that terrifyingly dazzling smile on his face.

Ran rose up and squealed in delight. Really, some friend.

And then, everyone's attention was on her. Akira tried to ignore him and everyone, and went back to arranging her stuff. It will be easier that way.

Akira knew that at that instant, she's blushing. Not because of Niou, but because of the stares of other people. Once Niou starts with the trick, he'd do everything to finish it according to his plan.

"Really, you're a handful." Niou pat her shoulder, grinning as if nothing is wrong with this whole situation. Her brows furrowed. She opened her mouth to protest, but then, Niou knew this. "I'll take that." He grabbed her bag and took her hand. "Let's go."

"I didn't know you have a date!" Ran said sounding happier than surprised.

"I don't-" She was pulled by Niou out of the room before she could reason out. That would spoil his plans. _Know as well._ She thought, trying her best to catch up with his steps, so as not to stumble.

Akira wouldn't mind it if they just conveyed their suspicions to hushed whispers.

"NIOU-SENPAI AND AKIRA-SENPAI ARE DATING?!" The loud mouthed kohai gasped in surprise.

Niou and Akira stopped by the corner. She groaned in irritation as she buried her face on his back.

"You know, you can return if you want to." The silver head teased.

"Let's just go." Akira hissed as she gave a glare.

O~O~O

Marui and Jackal were heading to the arcade. They saw Akaya in the streets walking alone. Marui grinned as he approached the second year ace and before Akaya knew it, they were following Niou-senpai whom they spotted in a sport's store.

They sat outside the café which was across the said store and observed Niou. The girl he was 'dating' has a row of rackets covering her.

"I can't see." Marui whispered.

"Senpai," Akaya tried to catch Marui's attention.

"Be quiet Akaya or we'd look suspicious." The red head reprimanded.

Jackal only sighed. "We already look suspicious, Bunta." He informed the red head who seemed to ignore his two companions.

Then after half an hour, they both went out of the store with a bag containing a grip tape at hand.

"Here they come!" Marui covered his face with the menu. In panic, Akaya and Jackal did the same.

"I can't believe it took us that long to look for that tape!" Well, Niou wanted this to appear as a date. Just in case some prying persons took his bait. Akira just wasn't the type to take a hint in these kinds of things.

"Niou-senpai and…" Akaya blinked twice and rubbed his eyes just to confirm that he wasn't seeing an illusion. "Nee-san?!"

Jackal covered his mouth while Marui lowered the umbrella on their table to obscure them from the vision of the two.

Luckily, Akira's attention was still with Niou who only smiled.

"Where do you want to go next?" The silver head only said as he glanced at the table where the pink, frilly umbrella was very low.

Akira's glare deepened. But then, Niou walked towards her and put an arm on her shoulder. Her eyes widened at the sudden action. He bent slightly, his eyes gazing to emerald orbs. "What?" She could only say in the midst of the confusion.

"How about let's eat in your favorite store?" Akira looked away, so she could think. Niou's smirk widened, not because of what he would say next would change her mind, but he knew that his teammates were watching. "My treat."

And true enough, Akira smiled and nodded. "Sure, Masaharu-kun."

Jackal released Akaya when the two was out of sight.

"Nee-san is dating Niou-senpai?!" The youngest among them gasped out. Jackal resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Akaya looked like someone whose childhood was just destroyed.

Marui grinned as he arranged the umbrella. "Is Akaya-kun worried that his beautiful nee-san is dating his Niou-senpai?" He teased.

Akaya only glared.

"It's like that time when he tricked you that Ave is getting married." Marui laughed.

O~O~O

Akira felt odd, really. The treatment Niou was giving her surely was unexpected of him. But then, Niou isn't the kind to read easily.

True to his word, he treated her chocolate parfait. Cold desserts are her weakness and if one knew her then they could easily bribe her with those kinds of food.

But then, she just couldn't understand why Niou sat beside her instead of sitting across her. He was just like those leading man in sweet flicks movies where the man would watch how the girl ate and think of how cute she was. Or something like that.

"Masaharu-kun," Akira looked worriedly at him, still reluctant to even eat the treat waiting for her. Well, he might have put chilli powder in it. That or her imagination is getting ahead of her.

He moved closer to her. "What is it, Akira-chan?"

Akira wasn't aware that she was already holding her breath. They were approximately inches away from each other. His smile was just too good to be true.

"You know," She managed to say as she scooted away from him. A smile slowly made its way to her lips. "If only most of the girls knew how charming you are, then they might also be swarming around you when they have a chance."

Niou could only laugh.

Akira chuckled. "But then, you being the human Loki is what makes you attractive to those mentally unstable zombies that keep on swarming outside the fence." She laughed. "It's like the apocalypse. The courts can be a good spot to hide if ever people turned to zombies." She added as an afterthought.

"Zombies have more confidence in climbing that fence, Akira." Niou responded.

Akira laughed harder. "I don't believe in such childish theory, Masaharu-kun."

Niou raised a brow. "But you do believe you're the only girl in school who didn't turn into a fangirling zombie."

She only smiled. "It's a figure of speech." Then, she took in a spoonful of cream coated with chocolate fudge.

A few tables away from them, Akaya thought he might faint.

* * *

**If you are wondering who Ave is, she is another OC. Check out My Tragedy's Happy Ending. This follows that story's verse. So yeah.**

**Read and Review?**


	6. A Shot of Helping Hand

**Oh yeah, I am so dead. Another late update. Sorry guys! I hope this chapter will make it up to you. It's longer than usual, so huzzah!**

**I don't own Prince of Tennis.**

**I had reedited the chapter hurriedly. Thanks to lilybunnyboo18 and Talena Mae for pointing out my mistakes.**

* * *

Akaya returned home, still trying to figure out if the girl with long black hair, emerald eyes and fair complexion was really someone who is related to him by blood. He hoped that upon arrival on their doorstep that she was in the living room, a foot tall of books beside her and a bunch of notebooks on the table were scattered and she was studying.

She was usually earlier than the usual.

Besides, though he may seem not to care about anyone outside the realms of tennis, and though it may appear that he doesn't care that much about his sister at all, it's just what it appears. Because Akaya is not that kind of brother.

Truth be told, he always cares about his sister. His nee-san, as scary as she could be, is still his nee-san. He worries that her constant worrying about his future might end her up with nothing at all. So he always reassures her that nothing is wrong. He worries that she studies so hard that she might end up getting sick. So he used to invite her to play tennis in the public courts before the discovery of the devil mode. He worries that she acts like his mother and doesn't let their mother be a mother to him. He worries that she always works hard just so their father won't be disappointed. So whenever she's disappointed with herself, he always treats her.

With what he saw back then, in the ice cream parlor, he wanted to snatch Akira away from his worries and doubts… Niou Masaharu.

Just as he opened the door, he heard the metal gate opened. He immediately turned back to confirm that it was actually their mother, and not Akira. He could only gasp as his hopes were crushed. Akaya could feel his world slowly disintegrating. His eyes came upon the other person with Akira.

_Niou-senpai_. And the events came rushing in.

"Really, you didn't have to." Akira giggled as she closed the gate, Niou standing outside.

"Puri~" A cunning look in his eyes made Akaya shiver as their gazes met.

"Ne-Nee-san!" Akaya called for her.

Akira turned with a confused look on her face. "Akaya?"

"Dinner is ready!" Akaya said in panic.

Akira only smiled. "Go on ahead. I'll follow."

Luckily for him, dinner was really ready.

O~O~O

After his treat, Akira and Niou went home. She wasn't expecting that he was serious that he'd walk her home at lunch. She just thought that he was messing her, considering the fact that he is the resident Loki, as she would name it, in Rikkai Dai.

That, and she wasn't really expecting him to do it. She glanced at him as they walked. _I might have misjudged him, huh?_ She thought.

"What's wrong, Akira?" Niou asked, noticing her nervousness.

"Why do you want to walk me home, Masaharu-kun?" She asked, tightening her grip on her book bag. Anticipating for an answer, perhaps? Akira doesn't really know what to think of this situation.

"I just want to." Niou said which made Akira really wonder whether that was a sincere answer or one of those pretentious ones.

She couldn't help but laugh. "Really?" She raised a brow, still doubtful of this whole arrangement. "Or you just want to see where I live? Or where Akaya lives?" She added, making Niou's smirk widen.

"Now that you mention it," Niou said, an amused glint showing in those blue orbs. "Those are on the list of reasons why I want to walk you home."

Akira only laughed as she jogged ahead of him. "Then, I should just pretend that this," She pushed open the gate and went inside. "Isn't where I live."

Niou only chuckled. He examined their house. A two-storey typical modern house with a fairly wide front yard, and a paved pathway from the gate to the house. He spotted Akaya in their porch. The poor boy flinched upon meeting with his gaze. Impersonating the big three must have given him a bit of trauma, perhaps.

"You really didn't have to." Akira giggled, earning his attention again. This time, she smirked as she closed the gate, him standing outside.

"Ne-neesan?!" She slightly turned to him, the smile dissipating slowly.

"Akaya?" Akira knew that she messed around too much for that day since Akaya went home earlier. It was odd for her, since she always keeps track of the time. Because her precious time in studying shouldn't be wasted.

"Dinner is ready!" Akaya called out, almost as if in panic. Besides Niou-senpai is danger. He needed to get Akira away from him.

"Go on ahead. I'll follow." Akira watched as Akaya went hurriedly back inside. She then whipped her head towards Niou. "A trickster still isn't welcome in my domain." She grinned.

"I thought you're pretending." He answered.

"I tricked you." Both laughed. "Thanks, Masaharu-kun." She said when she recovered from the laughter. She thanked him, not because of really walking her home, but for some reason, though she wasted a lot of time, it felt like she didn't waste any minute.

Niou chuckled. "See you tomorrow, Akira." She nodded enthusiastically. "Puri~"

O~O~O

When Niou first knew of Akira's existence, it wasn't really in the roof top. It was because of a simple science project in their first year that doesn't really need joint effort. Well, in Niou's opinion at least. The teacher assigned their partners, pairing whom he thought as irresponsible students to the responsible ones. _To be able to influence their lost classmates, _he said.

After class, Akira approached Niou who just woke up. He took a nap after their sensei gave the instructions in the group work. She held a piece of paper in front of him, a frown visibly seen in her face. "Niou-san?"

He nodded, still in a daze.

"This will be the outline of our report. I want you to study chapters 3, 4 and 12 of our book." Akira demanded. "I'll tell you what I plan on doing after club activities at the rooftop."

Akira was thirty minutes earlier than Niou. The said man still went to do some chores that a first year must do.

So, she decided to watch the game of a blue haired kid who was having a match against a much taller player. She recognized him as Yukimura Seiichi, the tennis prodigy of their year level. She did a research about him. Apparently the kid has skill for tennis. He won a lot of awards during his grade school. And who wouldn't miss the person who placed second at the school's entrance exam? Especially if someone is like Akira, who was academically competitive.

As the match ended, Yukimura scored a neat six games to love.

"Amazing." Akira could only utter. She chuckled, her grip on the fence tightening. "Yukimura-san is really amazing!" She exclaimed out of joy.

From behind her, Niou patted her shoulder twice to get her attention. She slightly turned her head to the side to see who it was, but then a finger poked her cheek. "Piyo~"

Akira blushed upon realizing that someone was actually watching her.

"So this is why you wanted to meet at the roof top." Niou teased his smirk widening.

Akira walked pass him. "Let's start."

That afternoon, Akira knew that there is more to Niou than a trickster. He is a smart guy, and first impressions really suck.

And after that project, Niou would come to her and have some decent conversation with her. He would sometimes trick her only to discover that she already thought two steps ahead. He learned that she was infatuated with Yukimura, the first year who became a regular with just one try. But unlike most girls, she wasn't one of those outside the fence of the tennis courts. She remained modest, and civil, not to mention humane. Then, in their second year, they sometimes meet up in the cafeteria. After a month, that was when Akira declared her hatred for Yukimura Seiichi.

And his lunch breaks became more amusing each day.

O~O~O

As Niou walked towards the school gate, he couldn't help but think of the perks of having a school overlooking the ocean. One of the things Seigaku and Hyotei cannot enjoy, especially when one would daydream in class. But then, Atobe probably can enjoy sipping a cold drink from his beach house as he watch the waves, and actually enjoy the view. That rich brat!

He entered the building and headed towards his shoe locker. A folded blue paper fell upon opening the locker, which didn't seem to surprise him. A lot, really, does that not only to him. Yukimura-buchou usually answers them, and as always, politely declines.

The known athletes with good looks always receive such letters from those who thought that they truly knew them. A lot, it seems, mistakes infatuation from love, always. Thanks to those fairy tales that mothers read to their daughters when they were kids before bed, most girls think that _happily ever after_ do exist upon seeing their ideal man. Whoever revised the original stories written by the Brothers Grimm has some sort of twisted imagination.

He put the paper in his pocket and headed to his classroom.

"Masaharu-kun, here's the book you need." Akira handed him the usual math book that lunch break. Ran is always busy dedicating herself to her paintings and sculptures, so most of the time, Akira eats in the cafeteria, and Niou would accompany her. But then, this time was one of those times that the two girls will have lunch together.

"Puri~" Akira interpreted that as his 'thank you.' He removed his hand from his pocket to grab the book.

A folded paper dropped from the pocket. Akira blinked in confusion. She picked it up and handed it to Niou. "You dropped it."

Niou blinked before he smirked. He, after their first period, had forgotten about it. "Oh, that." He said, getting the piece of paper from her.

"What's wrong?" Akira may be someone who doesn't understand the concept of love portrayed by movies, and the concept of love most student of this school shows. But then, she knew that the blue paper with a scent of perfume was a confession letter to him.

"That tree in this campus is their preferred spot." Niou only told her in which she slightly tilted her head in confusion.

"You know, you should go." Akira wasn't that stupid with the confession ceremony.

Niou seemed to have a ghost of a smile. "I'm not really the kind to give false hopes."

Akira smiled. "What is the probability that you'd answer a person's confession?" She asked, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Thirty percent, if you're the one who confessed." Niou responded, this time cracking one of his smiles.

Akira chuckled. "Probabilities, Masaharu-kun, are from zero to one." She said before she left, laughing.

Niou only shrugged it off.

O~O~O

Yukimura realized that he was five minutes late from practice. The art exhibit of the art club in the gym took his interest. The best way to go to the tennis courts was through the back of their building where the known tree was located. The tree was said to be a good luck charm for those who would confess their love. Most girls believed it. He was invited to go to that tree a lot, only for the girl to be politely rejected.

He tried to run. Sanada might be worried about him getting late. His brows furrowed upon noticing things that weren't supposed to be there. A quiver which was emptied, approximately ten arrows, and a two meter bow were scattered ten meters away from the group. The girl must have been dropped her guard when they grabbed her and dragged her towards that corner.

"What are you doing in a loser club?" The tallest man asked.

The poor girl clasped her hand together as she closed her eyes, hoping that they'd just leave her.

"Say, how about being our manager?" The other offered, much to Yukimura's disappointment. Blackmailing is a form of harassment.

"Archery isn't really a nice sport for a girl. Besides, they are losers." High schoolers are just as immature as the middle schoolers. More immature, even.

Rikkai Dai is a school of the greatest athletes in Japan. Those who have the most trophies are always the ones favoured the most. While those who has consecutive losses throughout the year… well, are the outcasts of the school. He painfully knew that.

Three well-built men from the basketball club circled around a shorter girl. An archer, judging by her kimono covered by a breast plate and the glove that she wore. This particular area, just across the 'tree of love confession' as most called it, is a narrow dark corner where most bullying happens. There are reported cases, but then, most ignored it since there was no proof that bullying did happen.

He, too, was sceptic about the idea. But then, he was encountering some sort of bullying happening. Of all times to-

An arrow hit the wall, approximately beside the girl, almost piercing through the hand of the man that was beside her. The three men's attention was caught. They immediately turned to the direction where the arrow came from, only to be surprised to see a middle schooler, much shorter than they were holding a bow with another arrow, ready to shoot if needed.

Yukimura was surprised by the daring action. But then, what could be expected by someone who happens to be their ace's older sister.

"S-S-Stop insulting archery!" The girl stuttered. Her long hair was tied in a low ponytail, sleeves folded up to her elbows. Though he knew she intended to act fiercer, her fear overpowered her voice. "You… You have no idea how passionate they are, so leave them be!"

The three men approached Akira who stood frozen in place.

"Che! Middle schoolers like you should know not to ruin their senpai's fun!" One of them scolded.

It's in times like this that Akira wished that Akaya would show up with his devil mode and scare them away. She took a step back, completely forgetting that she has an arrow and a bow that may threaten them as well.

Yukimura noticed her hand was trembling. Anyone in her situation would also be scared. He wasn't the type to play hero or anything but he just couldn't stand it when the stronger ones abuse the lack of strength of other people.

"Please stop it, senpai-tachi!" Akira's hatred for the said man was forgotten when he heard his voice. She, for the first time after declaring her hatred for him, was thankful that he was there. "Or would you rather discuss things in front of the principal?" Though he smiled, it wasn't a welcoming one.

"Tsk!" And the three men left without another word.

Akira watched them left, eyes wide with disbelief. She let go of the bow and the arrow, both falling on the ground. She _almost _felt her heart stopped when they faced her after she targeted the space between the girl's ear and the senpai's hand just so they would stop insulting the sport. _Her _sport.

"Kirihara-san!" Yukimura jogged towards Akira, seeing that she needed to be attended to more than the girl who was actually the victim of the three seniors. "Are you all right?"

Akira couldn't register what he said. The senpai who was being bullied approached her and thanked her for saving her from that group. But Akira still wouldn't say a thing, so she left after she grabbed her things. In her fifteen years of existence, it was her first time confronting for whatever reason. She wasn't one to be bullied, thank heavens for that. And most of the time, she just ignored it. Besides, it's scary once they see you as another target. She fell on her knees and sighed.

"That was a rather brave thing of you to do, Kirihara-san." Yukimura offered a hand to her, his smile seemingly comforting.

"Yukimura-san?" He slightly tilted his head, waiting for her to hold onto it.

Akira stared at him and thought about the things she wanted to say to him. Like Akaya's undivided attention in tennis because of him, like how Akaya wouldn't rely on her because of him, like how dare he beat her in the prelims and she got a lower ranking because of him, like how she'd lost a pen because-

She sobbed, her hands covering her face as she cried.

Yukimura blinked as he withdrew his hand. He tried to stifle his laughter, because surely, this wasn't what he expected from someone who was courageous enough to point an accusing finger at him and blame him for hitting Akaya. He shouldn't be laughing, considering the fact that there is someone crying in front of him, but still.

Akira looked up, wiping the tears of her face. She felt stupid because she cried. She felt stupid because he laughed at her for crying in front of him without the sufficient reason to cry. She felt stupid because she let him laugh at her for crying in front of him without the sufficient reason to cry. Her brows furrowed. Her cheeks slowly changed in color. She wanted to tell him a lot. To tell him that-

-oh screw it!

Akira laughed as well and looked up. Yukimura held out a hand and she took it. She was on her feet with the help of Yukimura who was still smiling.

"I'm sorry, Yukimura-san." Akira said after she recovered from laughter.

"I don't hold any grudge for blaming me when you hit Akaya, Kirihara-san." Yukimura responded, smile slightly widening.

Akira laughed again. "You have no idea to what extent I am apologizing for, Yukiimura-san."

And he laughed too.

O~O~O

Club activities ended early. Yukimura decided to go to the library, interested in the list of the newly arrived books. The literature area was designed for students to have comfort while reading. The soft cushions of the sofa were meant for students who actually read a book from the section. Most, however, do as they please and sleep on it during break. Most who does it were athletes, too exhausted to even bother.

But that particular moment, he saw _her._ Hair tied in a ponytail, uniform neatly worn, one hand held on the book while the other took down notes on her notebook that was lying on her lap. Perhaps the ranking disappointed her that she marked his name (that or she just hates him).

"Kirihara-san!" Yukimura had two books in tow. She looked up, emerald meeting with sapphire. Her mouth gaped open as he watched her took his seat across her. Kimura-sensei must have assigned them the same book, as well. "I do hope they didn't bother you because of two days ago."

Akira gave a small smile as she shook her head. "So far, they haven't returned for me yet." Truth be told, she was expecting that they'd show up and just attack her in the middle of the day because of that stunt she pulled. "Did they bother you, Yukimura-san?" She asked, brows furrowing at the thought.

Yukimura only gave a smile. "No, they haven't."

"That's good." Akira responded and returned to what she was doing. If this happened between them two years ago, she might have forgotten her modesty and lose her dignity in front of her crush. But then, looking back, she discovered that it was infatuation. It's because of his looks and his intellectual and physical skills that made him look so attractive to her. And she knew that she still has a little bit of crush on him (she realized that twelve hours ago when she contemplated on that bullying incident). Just a little bit though.

"Kirihara-san, do you come here often?" Yukimura casually asked, eyes scanning the pages of the book.

"I usually go here if club activities ended early. I prefer studying at home." She glanced at him as she put down her pen. "The new arrivals seemed pretty interesting." She was glad that she could decently talk to him. And secretly proud that she didn't stutter.

Another round of silence covered their presence. Akira returned to taking down notes. Her eyes caught a glimpse of her hand that was injured weeks ago. Thankfully, it was all healed and she was back with her archery lessons. Then, the thought hit her. "Y-Yukimura-san!" She suddenly screamed out.

Yukimura looked up. Didn't she realize that she stuttered when she called out her name? Thankfully the grumpy librarian was far from them. He chuckled. "What's wrong, Kirihara-san?"

Akira looked down, clenching her fists. A light pink shade colored her cheeks. "T-Thank you for worrying about my arm." She hasn't thanked him yet for that. A lot happened and really, all of them almost forgot the matter at hand after the nurse scolded _her_ for all the sweets scattered in the infirmary. She still blamed it on Marui.

Yukimura chuckled. "It's nothing, really."

"And," Akira averted her gaze. The floor seemed to be more interesting than his eyes. "I'm sorry for not thanking you that day."

Yukimura's eyes widened upon realizing that she was right. She hadn't thanked him. It's not like he minded it. Besides, he, too, was caught up with the events. Thanks to Marui, the simple thing became much more complicated. He remembered how Akira argued about the nurse being sexist and such.

Akira returned to the library the next day to get a science textbook. The book was situated on a higher shelf. She tried to reach it to no avail. She rolled her eyes for her futile effort. She looked for a riser but it was missing (nice timing there). She heaved a sigh. In times like this, she'd wish Niou was with her. He was tall after all.

A figure suddenly overshadowed her and reached for the book. "Here you go, Kirihara-san." Yukimura was smiling as he handed the book to her.

She recognized the voice. She slowly whipped her head to the side, hoping that it wasn't him. That Niou was tricking her, letting her see illusions just to tease her. "Look, Masaharu-kun, stop teasing me." She entertained the thought of being tricked.

Yukimura blinked and then chuckled. "It's scary how that guy can also imitate me, right Kirihara-san?"

Akira gasped upon realization. She used to know if Niou was messing with her or not. _Used to. _"I'm sorry, Yukimura-san!" She bowed in apology. She then looked up and saw him smiling again. As if it amuses him. She straightened up and grabbed the book. "Thank you."

Yukimura nodded in agreement. He then reached for the book that he needed as well.

Akira stared at the book for a couple of seconds, examining it carefully. Oh, chemistry, one of the subjects that she _used_ to love. But then, she almost flunked the chapter quiz despite her effort on the subject. That was when she started hating the subject.

Yukimura seemed to know sense it. "Takeda-sensei gives a hard chapter quiz. I usually prepare a week before the actual date." He was holding on his previous quiz paper. "Besides, most solution from the previous chapters is needed to solve for the things needed now."

Akira caught a glimpse of his mistakes. She put on a pleased smile upon discovering that she was a point higher than him. She, forgetting that he was actually there, studied his paper.

"You should use the Henderson-Hasselbach equation instead of using stoichiometry." Akira said, recalling the problem, in which she was praised by Takeda-sensei because of advance reading, or whatever. "Number 3."

Yukimura turned to her, brows furrowed. Confusion was written on his face until he realized, she was referring to his quiz paper.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have peeked on it." Akira bowed her head in apology. She wasn't the kind to pry but then, it's something that she couldn't help herself.

Yukimura shook his head. "No, please. Don't apologize." She looked up. "Would you mind if you teach me then, Kirihara-san?" He asked, smiling at her with that gentle smile of his.

"Okay." Akira answered, still looking at his mistakes. She wasn't thinking when he asked, still focused on the solution inside her head that would make the next number correct.

"Really? That would be great." He responded.

"Wha-" Akira just then, registered what had happened. She wanted to take it back, but he was already waiting for her in the nearby table, scanning the pages of the book.

_Oh crap!_ She sat beside him, and started writing down the solution.

O~O~O

"And buchou made us run ten laps because of that." Niou smirked, expecting her to bash Yukimura with all she got.

Akira blinked and laughed. "Serves you." She said as she grabbed her juice. "You should really stop tricking everyone."

Silly girl. Of course he wouldn't stop tricking everyone. He's not Niou Masaharu if he stops tricking them. That would be boring. Besides, life is about thinking things ahead of others. If one is trapped in a world of tricksters, then one should think things ahead before one could tricked. Even the self-proclaimed genius was tricked by the trickster. Not so genius now.

Akira then stopped laughing and glanced at Niou. "I'll go." She rose from her seat and grabbed her things.

Niou tilted his head to the side, unsure of the sudden changes. "Lunch doesn't end until-"

Akira only smiled. "Yukimura asked me to teach him some chemistry." And she left him.

Niou only blinked in confusion. "But I thought you hate him."

Akira stopped midway. Yeah, she hates him. Yukimura Seiichi, the Child of God, the one who produced Devil Akaya. The irony of it. But then, she decided, Yukimura might not be as bad as what she thought. She turned to him, shrugging. "You know," She smiled. "He's not as bad as I thought he was."

And she left him wondering whether he was tricked by someone good enough to trick him, or she was tricking him. But then the way she smiled made him think that perhaps, she might really be opening to the possibility that Yukimura-buchou was really a kind human, and not the diabolical villain she describes him to be.

And that left him thinking for the whole week.

**And yeah, exams are coming again (oh please kill me now!) plus there's this field work, but yeah, I'll try updating since I still have a lot of ideas for this fic. **

**Your reviews will surely help, especially about Niou since it's really hard to keep him in character. That and earlier updates. Your reviews will surely motivate me. Teehee.****  
**


End file.
